dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bodahn Feddic
} |name = Bodahn Feddic |image = BodahnFeddicDAII.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |family = Unnamed wife Sandal (foster son) |caste = Merchant (formerly) No caste (surfacer) |markup = 1.5 |markdown = .25 |location = Dragon Age: Origins: Lothering Party Camp Redcliffe Castle Dragon Age II: Hightown Deep Roads Hawke Estate |voice = Dwight Schultz |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Bodahn Feddic is the surface dwarf merchant of the Party Camp during the events of Dragon Age: Origins. Assisted by his adopted son, Sandal, he provides a venue through which to sell and buy goods. In Dragon Age II Bodahn and Sandal provide provisions for the The Deep Roads Expedition and thereafter function as servants in the Amell estate in Hightown. Background Bodahn was a successful Merchant caste vendor in Orzammar. After his father's death, he took over the family business, Feddic Trades, and from a small booth in the Commons he expanded the business to a thriving establishment with many noble clients, one of them was from House Meino. Instead of trading in common wares or everyday necessities like his father did, Bodahn made his fortune by selling ancient artifacts. He would hire casteless to scavenge ancient thaigs in the Deep Roads and bring him everything they found. In some cases he would join the expeditions himself, though not without hired mercenaries for protection. On one such occasion, a casteless took him past and deeper than the lost Aeducan Thaig. After hours of walking in the dark and in complete silence the party found a glittering wall depicting tales of heroes and Paragons. Elves, dwarves, dragons and creatures Bodahn could not name, the mosaic was filled with gems and gold. And when he turned his head Bodahn found Sandal, a dwarven child about five years old. Bodahn picked up the boy and ran with his men when he heard darkspawn screeching. Bodahn views his looting of lost thaigs not as a crime but as a way to save relics that would otherwise be lost. The deeper and more difficult to reach the thaig, the more Bodahn would pay to locate it, and consequently the more the nobles would pay for such items that reminded them of the glorious past of the empire. A few years after finding Sandal, a noble woman saw bracers that were made for her brother, and accused Bodahn of being a thief. Using her influence, the noble managed to get Bodahn arrested; before he could be judged, however, he bribed the guards with half his fortune and fled to the surface with the other half. Even on the surface, Bodahn continues to get his merchandise by questionable means: taking items left behind when people are fleeing from the Blight. He has said he has a wife in Denerim, but it is unlikely she could give him a child. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins'' ''Dragon Age II'' Inventory Dragon Age: Origins }} }}}} Dragon Age II In Act 1, Bodahn will be in Hightown outside the Dwarven Merchants Guild, near Bartrand Tethras, selling provisions. He will also be available later at the Primeval Thaig. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "Something you need? I'm sure either my boy or I can help you out." * "No offense, but there is probably more excitement on your path than my boy and I are up for." * "Are you sure I can't interest you in this hat? A pair of earrings perhaps? A cheese knife?" * "That's what I heard on the road, anyhow. Take it for what it is." Dragon Age II * "Don't worry, my boy. There's plenty of rats in Orlais--they just squeak with a funny accent." Trivia * Bodahn will mention being allowed into Redcliffe Castle if the Warden interacts with him at camp after the Landsmeet, despite not actually travelling to Redcliffe yet. * Bodahn is referenced in the Witch Hunt DLC, in which the Warden encounters Sandal working by himself in the Circle Tower. It is stated that Bodahn is currently in Redcliffe, selling his wares, but he is not encountered during the DLC as it never takes the Warden to that location. * While Bodahn is married, his wife never appears in Dragon Age: Origins and is never mentioned nor appears in Dragon Age II. * Bodahn's voice actor is used for several bartenders in Origins, such as in Denerim and Lothering. Furthermore, the lines when asking Bodahn about rumors are exactly the same for these other characters. Bugs * Once Bodahn has set up shop in the Party Camp for the first time, the next time you travel elsewhere on the world map, Bodahn's entire inventory will reset. This makes it possible to obtain duplicates of some useful items, such as tomes and unique equipment. Hold onto your money if you want to take advantage of this bug, because many of his items are very expensive to buy so early. ** This bug can be exploited to accumulate upwards of 100 by the time the party leaves Lothering- particularly for a Dwarf Noble rogue with Improved Stealing, or through the use of DLC or other exploits. For more information, see The Spellward. * Bodahn's entire inventory may disappear, except for what is in the "buy back" tab. If this occurs, the only fix is to revert to an earlier save. * After you save Bodahn from the darkspawn outside Lothering, he and Sandal are supposed to show up at your party camp. However, after you defeat the darkspawn, he may be stuck in combat, or the game may freeze when you speak to him. There is currently no way to fix this except to start again. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Merchant caste Category:Surface dwarves Category:Dragon Age: Origins merchants